


daylight comes and we don't wanna go home

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I noticed how you’re into all that supernatural stuff, and I was thinking you could help me research-” Cordelia bit her lip before she continued, “-werewolves.”</p><p>Lilah raised an eyebrow.  “Werewolves?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight comes and we don't wanna go home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> Title taken from "Don't Wanna Go Home" by Jason DeRulo.

There she was.  Queen bee (or, as Lilah liked to call her, _crown bitch_ ).  Strutting with her posse, acting like she owned the damn school.  She and Lilah exchanged glares as the cheerleader passed by.

“Morgan.”

“Chase.”

Chase’s stride didn’t let up for a moment, but she left a tension in the air.  Lilah slammed her locker forcefully before walking to class, muttering angrily under her breath.

That fucking cheerleader acted like she had the run of the school, and the worst part (or so Lilah thought) was that she _did_.  The two girls had despised each other from the day they’d met.

******************************

Today was the worst day ever.  Why in the world was _Chase_ approaching her?   Maybe if Lilah just ignored her-

“Morgan.”

So much for that plan.  “Chase.”

“I need your help.”  Chase’s voice had dropped to a whisper.

“Oh, the great-”

“Shh, not so loud.”  Chase glanced around before leaning in closer.  She was practically _in_ Lilah’s space.  “So, I noticed how you’re into all that supernatural stuff, and I was thinking you could help me research-” Cordelia bit her lip before she continued, “-werewolves.”

Lilah raised an eyebrow.  “Werewolves?”

Chase looked anywhere but at Lilah.  “I, I just, something weird’s been going on lately, and you’re the only person who might believe me.”

It didn’t take long for Lilah to put the pieces together.  “ _You’re_ a-”

“Shh!”  The cheerleader looked around the empty hallway again.  “Maybe.  That’s why I need your help.  Can you come to my house tonight at 5:30?”

“Sure.”  Lilah stuck out her hand for Chase to begrudgingly give her $20.  “Enjoy the rest of your free period,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “ _werewolf_.”

“Loser,” Chase spat at her unconvincingly as she walked away.

******************************

Lilah knocked on a baby blue-colored door at exactly 5:30 pm that afternoon.  Chase opened the door and ushered her in quickly.

“My parents are out, but the cheerleaders sometimes wander drunk through the neighborhood.  I can’t let them see you- see us- together.”

“Understood.  Now, let’s get down to it.  You’re a werewolf?”

Chase bit her lip.  “Maybe.  I’m not entirely sure what happened last night.”

Lilah sat down and flipped open her notebook to a blank page.  “Tell me everything you remember,” she said as she clicked a pen.

“Well, last night, sometime after 6:30 I felt this kind of...tingling.  It was like a stomach ache in my fingers.  I look down, and see that my fingers have gotten big and hairy.  Then something happened and I don’t remember anything else until I woke up naked in the woods this morning.  Then, when I got home, I saw the news about a mauled deer.  It seems to add up, doesn’t it?”

Lilah chewed her pen thoughtfully.  “If you _are_ a werewolf, then we’ve got about an hour to figure out how to contain you.”

They sat silently for a few minutes, both thinking hard.

“Lock me in the basement?  It’s windowless.”

Lilah shook her head.  “I don’t think that’s enough.  I’ll be right back.”  Lilah went to her car and got out the manacles she’d stolen from her mom.  “Have you got any tape?” She asked upon reentering the Chase residence.

Cordelia’s eyes widened.  “Why do you have manacles?”  She asked, pointing accusingly at the object in question.

Lilah rolled her eyes.  “Police mom, remember?  Besides, I figured you wouldn’t think this through.  That’s why you paid me to do it for you.  Now, tape.”

“There’s super-glue in the kitchen, in the drawer next to the fridge.  Should I go downstairs now?”

Lilah shrugged.  “Sure.”

A few minutes later, Lilah joined in her classmate in the vast cave the latter called a basement.

“Cordelia, how much do you care about your clothes?”

“…why?”

“You said it yourself, they’ll come to pieces when you transform.  If you don’t want that to happen, let me deposit them at the other end of this man-made cave.”

Cordelia still seemed suspicious.

“Think fast, Chase.  Sunset’s in forty minutes.”

“Fine.”  Lilah focused on glue the chains to the wall, averting her gaze as Cordelia stripped off her shirt and shirt and dropped them on the ground.  “How do you know the chains will be enough to...contain me?”

Lilah paused.  She didn’t know if this would work.  There was no way for her to know.  Cordelia was the only werewolf she knew.  “Well, it’s better than nothing.”

“I need better than nothing.  I need something that’ll work.”

Lilah thought a little longer.  “Do you trust me?”

Cordelia answered without hesitating.  “Yeah.  Why?”

“Go ahead and finish chaining yourself to the wall.  I’ll be right back.”

When Lilah returned, Cordelia Chase was half-naked and chained to the wall of her basement.  Lilah restrained herself from whistling.

“If you could see yourself right now,” she said, taking the key out of Cordelia’s hand and shoving it in her back pocket.

Cordelia glared at her.  “This plan of yours better work, or I’ll rip you limb from limb.”

“Don’t worry, cheer-wolf,”  Lilah replied as she casually pulled her pistol out of her bag.  She kept herself from smiling at the way Cordelia’s eyes widened in horror.  “I’ll make sure to keep you from doing anything you might regret in the morning.  I’ll be right by the stairs.”  She checked her watch.  “Sunset’s in twenty.  I’m gonna go get some coffee.  Go ahead and strap yourself in for a long night.”

“I think you already took care of that!”  Cordelia snapped at Lilah’s retreating back.

******************************

Cordelia groaned herself to wakefulness.  “Ugghh, what happened?”

“The longest night of my life, that’s what happened.  The next time this happens, I’m charging more than twenty bucks.”  Lilah came down the steps slowly, a cup of coffee in each hand.  “I had to tell my parents we were working on a short film and were not to be disturbed under any circumstances.”

“Thanks,” Cordelia gratefully accepted the proffered coffee.  “Seeing as I’m still chained to my basement wall, I’m guessing I didn’t hurt anybody.”

“Yep.  And I didn’t even have to use a tranquilizer dart.”  For the first time since the whole affair began, Lilah smiled.  She sipped her coffee, eyes on the manacles.  “I’m going to find the kind of manacles that attach to the wall next time.  They’re more durable, which is exactly what you need.”

“Well, sucky for you, that’s tonight.”  Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Lilah’s surprised expression.  “I did a little bit of research before you got here.  The werewolf thing last three nights, that of the full moon, and the two nights surrounding it.  Thursday night, last night, and tonight.”

“Nice work, Cordelia.”  Lilah unlocked the manacles and pulled the cheerleader’s clothes out of her bag.  “I’ll be back half an hour before sunset.  Sound good?”

Cordelia nodded, more focused on pulling her clothes on than she was on what Lilah was saying.  “See you then.”

******************************

“So, are you any more excited tonight, now that you know what’s going to happen?”

“Are you?”  Cordelia retorted.

“Touche,” Lilah said, snapping the chains on Cordelia’s wrists and ankles before attaching them to the wall.  “These are stronger than the ones from last night.”

“The ones that almost broke?”

Lilah nodded.  “I had to make up some bullshit story for my mom about how I knocked someone out and he struggled against the cuffs.”

Lilah looked up in time to see Cordelia’s smirk.  “Was he on steroids?”

“Yep.  Hence the major damage.  I’m not sure she bought it, but that doesn’t matter.  I bought with the money you gave me last night.”

Cordelia tested the chains.  “You got these for just twenty bucks?”

Now it was Lilah’s turn to smirk.  “Forty-five.  I stole twenty bucks from your purse yesterday.  Call it an advance payment.”

Cordelia groaned.  “I swear, you almost make me _want_ to bite you.”

Lilah grinned at that.  “Maybe some other time, when it’s not-” she glanced at her watch, “half an hour before sunset.”

“Eugh.  I don’t know what’s worse, your fashion sense, or your euphemisms.”

“Well, you got twenty-nine minutes to decide.  In the meanwhile…”  Lilah pulled her gun out of her bag and reloaded.  Five darts should be more than enough.

******************************

“I’d say this is worse than my period, but it’s shorter, and I’m unconscious.”

Lilah chuckled at that.  “Didn’t know the queen bee could crack a joke.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.  Playing nightguard for three months does not equate to reading my diary.”

“You have a diary?”  That surprised Lilah more than Cordelia’s seemingly endless stock of disposable clothes that she wore before transforming.

“Psh, no.  I got rid of it as soon as you told me you’d gone through my purse the morning after.  I realized that nothing was sacred to you.”

“Hm.”

They sat in silence for several minutes.

“You’re wrong.”

“What?”

“You’re-” But Lilah’s words were lost to familiar sound of cloth tearing and an angry growl coming from where Cordelia had stood a few moments ago.

******************************

“What was it you were saying last night, right before I changed?”

“It doesn’t matter.”  Freeing Cordelia from the chains gave Lilah a welcome excuse to avoid the other girl’s gaze.

“It very obviously does, so you better tell me, or so help me, I _will_ make your life a living hell.”

It sounded like a ridiculous threat, but Cordelia had a lot of dirt on her.  Her being a minor with a gun was by itself enough to merit her a criminal record, destroy her family, and eliminate a future with colleges and high-paying jobs.

“I haven’t touched your things.  I only went through your purse that one time because I was short on cash, and I figured you wouldn’t mind.”  Lilah dropped Cordelia’s clothes on the floor and headed for the stairs.  “So what’ll it be today?  Bacon and eggs?”

“Lilah, come here.”

Confused, Lilah turned around to see Cordelia a few steps behind her.  She could feel her face reddening.

“You’re naked.”

In the time it took Lilah to say that, Cordelia had crossed the short distance between them.  She grabbed Lilah’s face and pulled her into a kiss.  Their lips smushed together uncomfortably.  Lilah could feel manicured nails in her hair.  Her heart was pounding so fast she thought she would burst.  She was gasping when they separated.

“I know, dumbass.”  Cordelia leaned in and chastely kissed Lilah.  “I’ll have eggs, please.”

As Lilah walked away, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this got kind of out of control, and I'd be willing to write more chapters if anyone's interested? Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
